The ImPerfect Couple
by lala-licious
Summary: Our 'perfect' couple is imperfect in harbouring human vices. Ficlets centering the theme "7 deadly sins". ExT.
1. Pride

CCS (c) Clamp and all rightful owners, similarly to the quotations.

* * *

><p><strong>The (Im) Perfect Couple<strong>

* * *

><p>"Perfection itself is imperfection." ~Vladimir Horowitz<p>

"There is a kind of beauty in imperfection." ~Conrad Hall

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Pride<span>

"Pride is seldom delicate, it will please itself with very mean advantages; and envy feels not its own happiness, but when it may be compared with the misery of others." ~Samuel Johnson

"Pride is a personal commitment. It is an attitude which separates excellence from mediocrity." ~Unknown

* * *

><p>Tomoyo –<p>

She picks up the broken pieces of her heart.

Eriol –

He clutches onto his trampled pride.

Even 'perfect' people get hurt.

Tomoyo –

She sits on the sofa, physically fatigued but mentally restless. She can feel her heart rate and breathing slow. (Deep, slow breaths) Ugly thoughts circle her pretty head.

Manicured fingers reached for the phone.

[Let's go for a drink?]

Then she waits.

Eriol –

The glasses clinked when he gave cheers to the lonely bottle. The liquid in the glass was a sparkly gold.

Gold – how classy! He tipped the drink towards his mouth.

His movements stilled in midair. His phone was vibrating.

Spectacles glinted in the artificial white lights when he read the message.

[Let's go for a drink? – Tomoyo D.]

"Old friends are best." ~John Selden

Tomoyo –

She knocked on the door.

Eriol –

He opened the door to a sweetly smiling Tomoyo.

Tomoyo –

[Bastard.]

Gentleman Eriol is not, Tomoyo knows this by heart.

Eriol –

"Why, if it isn't our dear Tomoyo! What brings you here with wrath blazing in your eyes?"

Tomoyo –

Dramatics.

She rolled her eyes as he invited her in.

The onyx eyes landed on the living room. He had prepared everything – comfortable beanbag seats, round glass table filled with elegant bottles of wine, glasses (his half-filled, hers empty) and snacks.

Eriol –

He smirked, noticing the guest's gaze.

Ego inflated a little.

Then he felt a jolt in his chest.

Hurt. Pain. Pride – Trampled. Without. Mercy. Hurt. Hurt. Hurt.

Tomoyo –

Eriol was cold.

Without warning, he got still and silent.

Her bare feet kissed the plush carpeting as she crossed over to the table. Eriol had not noticed that she filled her own empty glass and refilled his.

She went back to his stilled body.

Boldly, she tipped his glass of wine to his lips, and hers to herself.

"Cheers."

Eriol –

He broke out of his moment.

Eyes light with mirth noticing the awkward position his drinking companion had herself in; trying to tip the drink into his mouth standing on her tippy-toes.

He was gentleman enough to relieve her.

[Cheers]

**_. x ._**

'Outsiders' –

No one was surprised to find **her** vehicle by **his** mansion.

Eriol and Tomoyo.

What a lovely couple. A match made in heaven.

Eriol, Tomoyo –

[Do **they** know?]

We are no longer together.

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) Okay, talk about **confusing**! I have no idea why I wrote this either.

(ii) Explanation: The **bolded her**,** his** and** they **in the last 7 lines refer to Tomoyo, Eriol and 'Outsiders' respectively.

_Tomoyo and Eriol were a couple_. The 'it' couple, in fact, if you were to infer. _Eriol and Tomoyo broke up_, apparently, but are still on good terms ("old friends"). _They don't mind drinking in each other's presence_ although he/she is his/her ex. I'm not a psychologist, but I find this two characters to be especially _headstrong, so they'll most likely be prideful enough not to breakdown in front of his/her ex._

Hence the title "Pride".

(iii) Do you find the quotations fitting? I've took a long time searching for a fitting quote, you know?


	2. Avarice

CCS (c) Clamp and all rightful owners, similarly for the quotations.

* * *

><p><strong>The (Im) Perfect Couple<strong>

* * *

><p>"Perfection itself is imperfection." ~Vladimir Horowitz<p>

"There is a kind of beauty in imperfection." ~Conrad Hall

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: AvariceGreed

"Love is always a stranger in the house of avarice." ~ Andreas Capellanus

"Avarice has ruined more souls than extravagance." ~Charles Caleb Colton

* * *

><p>Eriol –<p>

He was drinking again.

But then, so was _she_, in a pub. One does not decline drinking _in a pub_. To drink in a pub is a social etiquette of sorts, so he must abide by this rule. A gentleman always abides by rules.

His eyes greedily drink in the sight of a broken Tomoyo, and simultaneously lords over her suitors by discreetly claiming her as his.

Tomoyo –

She had left him.

(It was a painful break-up.)

She was greedy for wanting to forget him, to leave him in the dusty trails of her memories.

(She wishes to protect herself from the **hurt** _he_ inflicted.)

So she left for the pub.

(To drink is to forget.)

Our 'perfect' couple is a greedy pair.

Eriol –

Eyes are expressive, he mused.

His eyes were not surreptitiously directed at _her_. No! His eyes were blatantly gazing at her oblivious self.

Greedily, he drank in everything that was her.

Waist-length, wavy, purplish hair. Petite, curvaceous form. Creamy, smooth skin resembling unblemished porcelain.

At the same time, his _expressive_ eyes dared any suitors to approach her.

(They did not dare.)

Eriol must say that he is enjoying himself, soaking in the sight of her.

Tomoyo –

Her night came without interruptions. Normally, she would have to fend off _people_, both of the male and female variety.

She does not mind suitors tonight.

But alas, none came when she feels the mood to engage in strangers.

She knows the cause (of people not approaching her).

_Eriol_, that bastard, but she will be damned to acknowledge his presence.

Thus, she fakes obliviousness.

Eriol –

Like a panther to its prey, he approached her.

He _knows_ she had noticed him.

Eriol took glee in watching her inward struggle as he sat beside her on the barstool.

Tomoyo –

She struggles.

Gambling on the miniscule chance (that he is worth it, that _they_ are worth it), she turned to ackno w l e d g e him. Her vision slowed dramatically.

Tomoyo turned her ashen face harbouring a shaken expression away.

(Why did I ever think he was worth it?)

Eriol – ever the charming player, intimately in practically some stranger's embrace!

Eriol –

He had taken his eyes away (albeit for a fleeting moment) to an even better sight – that of a disgusted Tomoyo. What a rarity!

He recognises pain on her pretty, pretty features, and was gleeful for inflicting this 'pain' on a person as _perfect_ as Tomoyo, and as _equal_ as him.

He inches closer to stranger, but continues to eye Tomoyo – _always_.

(Will you acknowledge me now?)

_**. x .**_

A remix of [Forget You] blared from the jukebox.

Eriol, Tomoyo –

[How fitting.]

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) Confusing, I _know_. Le sigh. This chapter was re-edited and posted the next day. If you ever want a copy of the crappier unedited copy, feel free to PM me.

(ii) Explanation: Tomoyo is selfish because she denies his presence yet desires his attentions, and seek to forget Eriol. Eriol, on the other hand, greeds for her presence and acknowledgement, regardless of hurting Tomoyo. That's the general gist of it, the rest is crap, I'm sure. (Hides in a moldy corner)

(iii) Thank you lots to redeyes143 for reviewing! Want the cookies I'm distributing to all? Lols.


	3. Envy

CCS (c) Clamp and all rightful owners, similarly to the quotations.

* * *

><p><strong>The (Im) Perfect Couple<strong>

* * *

><p>"Perfection itself is imperfection." ~Vladimir Horowitz<p>

"There is a kind of beauty in imperfection." ~Conrad Hall

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: <span>Envy

"Envy is an insult to oneself." ~Yevgeny Yevtushenko

"Envy is human nature." ~ Monica Bellucci

"Jealousy is the fear or apprehension of superiority: envy our uneasiness under it." ~William Shenstone

* * *

><p>Tomoyo –<p>

She envies him for finding amusement in every situation. Tomoyo knows that Eriol delight in tormenting her, and merriment in teasing her.

When she looks back at herself, she laughs [_at_ herself] for being dragged down by every little thing.

Eriol –

He envies her for being _so_ human, so innocent, even though she was touched by magic.

Neither he nor Sakura, nor Syaoran remain unscathed after touching and being touched by magic. So why was _she_ u n a f f e c t e d?

Eriol envies her untainted innocence, and thus, seeks to blemish her by hurting, _hurting_, _**hurting**_ her.

"Envy is the art of counting the other fellow's blessings instead of your own." ~Harold Coffin

If only they would look at their own [gifts]; how ironic! Yet, envy is often ironic.

Is it not?

Tomoyo –

She feels an upwards tilt of her lips when she spots Eriol struggling under the combined weight of the children.

In the nursery Tomoyo volunteers in, the children were especially fond of Eriol (much to her chagrin).

As he laughs and plays with the children, envy clouds her violet eyes. So, _**so**_ badly does Tomoyo want the children to react _that_ way to her, yet they were only their natural selves in the presence of _him_.

So she closes her eyes [ignore], and the next time she opens them, she is _their_ 'perfect' teacher – the princess of theirs that 'requires' them to hide their '_ugly_, _**ugly**_' selves.

Eriol –

Merriment everywhere! He thinks; skipping about in circles with the innocent children and eyeing the fragile expression Tomoyo wore.

Almost like a child,

Enraptured by the atmosphere,

'More, more!' he childishly demands.

[How much can you hide?]

Tomoyo –

Her chest hurts.

Her eyes hurt.

[From restraining salty, _painful _tears]

Yet she maintained the (brittle) sweet smile, maintained that (delicate) angelic expression.

[You aren't hiding anything] His grey eyes tell her when their eyes caught each other. Tomoyo simply smiled in response. Her eyes, on the other hand, were anything but smiles.

[Then stop _hurting_ me!]

Eriol –

He knows when to stop.

[When innocent Tomoyo harbour painful thoughts she wishes to inflict onto another's person.]

Gently, he broke away from the delighted children of barely seven to approach her.

[How are you?] He whispered into her ears, hands seeking out uncovered skin to taint, _taint_, _**taint**_.

Tomoyo –

She plays along.

Light-heartedly, she replied him.

[I'm fine. And you?]

Light-heartedly, she sidestepped him.

[Don't touch me.]

To everyone else, they made a perfect couple with their 'ease' of intimacy.

Eriol –

[Shall we stop?] He pleasantly questions the woman (reluctantly) bound in his arms.

Tomoyo –

[Please do.] She simply answers and tries to unbind herself from his lithe limbs without being obvious.

Eriol –

[I will drag you through the mud.] Suddenly, he declares war.

Tomoyo –

Peals of laughter, as light and soft as the tinkle of chimes, resounded in the room.

[Haven't you already?] She bitterly responds.

Eriol –

As he spins her around to face him –

Her face was one of grim determination.

Her violet eyes stared resolutely into his own grey ones. Her lips were in a firm line, a small downwards tilt to those creamy lips.

It was his turn to laugh.

'Outsiders' –

[They make a lovely couple. How much we envy the pair!]

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) Confusing, even to me. LOLs! (I totally fail as a writer)

(ii) Explanantion: Tomoyo envies Eriol's 'ability' to have everyone act naturally (anger, disgust, like, shyness, excitement etc) while everyone else treats her carefully, like a fragile porcelain doll. Eriol envies Tomoyo's innocence, even though she has felt, seen and heard magic. I twisted it such that anyone who is a magic-user will be affected. For Eriol, he is negatively affected by being a powerful magician. Thus, he actively hurts Tomoyo. Tomoyo, in this chapter, is your classic damsel in distress. She won't retaliate to Eriol's 'attacks'.

(iii) So many hits yet so little comments. Please make me happy by reviewing! I'm distributing freshly baked chocolate chip cookies~


	4. Wrath

CCS (c) Clamp and all rightful owners, similarly to the quotations.

* * *

><p><strong>The (Im) Perfect Couple<strong>

* * *

><p>"Perfection itself is imperfection." ~Vladimir Horowitz<p>

"There is a kind of beauty in imperfection." ~Conrad Hall

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: WrathAnger

"Anger is a short madness." ~Horace

* * *

><p>Eriol –<p>

He breathed out.

He breathed in.

He breathed out once more.

It is not working.

He is still angry.

Unable to stay still (doing the stupid breathing exercises Tomoyo recommended) any longer, he got up to pace the living room instead.

If he had a say in things, pacing is a much better anger-calming technique than deep breathing.

Tomoyo –

Her head was a jumble of thoughts that she _did not_ want to hear.

The phone conversations with her dear cousin keep running circles in her head. With each thought, she bit on her lips to repress the anger and depression.

Deftly, her hands got to work on tailoring some new pieces.

With each undesired thought, the dress got more ostentatious.

Anger kept her mind clear, and unsought-for thoughts was channelled into tailoring a grander, _grander_, _**grander**_ dress.

Eriol –

[Stop it!] He had commanded.

Tomoyo –

Her hands stilled in shock.

The diligent (crazed) attention she had paid the dress earlier was replaced with one of maintaining her ever-pleasant expression.

[When did you –!]

Eriol –

The wooden picture frame landed onto the floor none too gently. The glass fractured and cracked, littering the polished floor with pieces of glass.

The picture, though creased, drifted away unharmed – until it reached his hands.

Tomoyo –

[What…?] She whispered, her violet eyes looking at the picture that he had torn in a fit of anger.

She made no move besides staring blankly from the stool she was seated on.

["Now you can be angry at me."] Eriol declared.

Tomoyo –

In a momentary fit of madness, she laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

The distraught laughter subsided into broken sobs she tried oh-so-hard to stifle.

[Why are _you_ angry?]

Eriol –

[_Because __**you**__ are angry._] Eriol wishes to mouth those words, but he is wise enough to keep their already unstable equilibrium by killing those words on his tongue.

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) Intended to update per day, so that I can finish this in a week. But things don't always go according to plan. I was confined to the bed yesterday (and most of today) as I got (turns face away in shame) ill, so I can't update Wrath till today. My apologies!

(ii) Explanation: Sakura called Tomoyo and Eriol. The news weren't good. Tomoyo got angry at herself because 'if anything happens to Sakura, it's because of my inability'. Eriol got angry because he is irritated at the way Tomoyo treats herself. That's all.

(iii) I got so, _so, **so**_ happy when I saw the reviews! Freshly baked choco-chip cookies to **James Birdsong**, **miirage**, **redeyes143** and **Fauxfire101**. Keep the reviews coming and make my day! ^_^ I'll be distributing free hugs next! Lols!


	5. Lust

CCS (c) Clamp and all rightful owners, similarly to the quotations.

* * *

><p><strong>The (Im) Perfect Couple<strong>

* * *

><p>"Perfection itself is imperfection." ~Vladimir Horowitz<p>

"There is a kind of beauty in imperfection." ~Conrad Hall

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Lust<span>

"Only a struggle twists sentimentality and lust together into love." ~E. M. Forster

"In our minds, love and lust are really separated. It's hard to find someone that can be kind and you can trust enough to leave your kids with, and isn't afraid to throw her man up against the wall and lick him from head to toe." ~Tori Amos

* * *

><p>Tomoyo –<p>

She lusts for love; for acceptance; for belonging.

For too long, she had been confined in her 'doll-house'. For too long, (hired) bodyguards stood sentinel over her being till it became suffocating.

She lacked love.

She lacked intimacy.

She lacked familiarity.

She lacked her _mother's presence_.

Without love, without intimacy and familiarity, Tomoyo became a doll.

But the pseudo doll lusts for her human self – the one that is flesh and blood, compassions and feelings. Tomoyo wants; _desires_ to resurrect her human self.

[My human self] she thinks [is the final gift Sakura can ever present to me.]

Eriol –

He lusts for sexual pleasures.

As Tomoyo noted (scoffed at), he had a huge libido.

That is why he has countless girlfriends.

The one that was not **his** was _her_ – Tomoyo Daidouji.

Thus, he lusts for her.

[Goodness, he gets all excited just thinking of _her_.] He chuckled.

If you were perfect, why would you need to lust for anything more?

'Outsiders' –

They were a perfect pair in their eyes.

Before the rumours (assumption) of their get-together, they were the most sought after; the most desired.

They could only offer lust, yet they mistook this for a silly notion of love.

Tomoyo –

Had she not told him that she wish them to stay as friends?

Eriol was being a nuisance again – like an undeterred fly that keeps returning although one swats them away.

Every month, on exactly the date of her birth, at exactly seven in the evening, he would (forcefully) haul her along to his favoured pub.

**_. x ._**

["Be a dear, Tomoyo. Would you rather see me drive, drunk?"] He had joked with mirth.

[Yes, I would rather you die while driving, drunk.] She had told him bluntly.

No need to waste pretty words on someone like _him_, she had thought irritably.

Regardless, he had pestered her (like a fly – undeserving of her notice except for its obstinate will).

She gave in by eight.

(Blackmail)

.x.

As it is, _he_ had already welcomed himself into her home without her knowledge. She really ought to change the locks.

Eriol –

Naively, she came down the grand spiral staircase to greet him with her ever-pleasant (fake) smile.

["Evening, dear Tomoyo. Let's celebrate your flawless appearance despite having aged a year by drinking!"]

He started off their usual friendly (cutthroat, insensitive) banter.

["Let us not."] She graciously answered, bowing her head in polite refusal. She stood atop the last step on the staircase, refusing to come nearer as a form of determination in her declination.

Tomoyo –

["Be a dear, Tomoyo. Would you rather see me drive, drunk?"]

Ah, there it is. He had used the same words, the same phrasing…and the same mirthful tone.

Solemnly, she bluntly answered without remorse at the cruel words. [Yes, I would rather you die while driving, drunk.]

Eriol no longer flinched at those words.

["Don't be cold. Haven't I been granting your wish all this while?"]

Instead, he had come up with an equally harsh come-back.

Eriol –

She flinched.

["What are you talking about?"]

["To be human."] He answered oh-so-simply that it had sounded mocking.

His grey eyes could tell that she had no smarting retort.

Tomoyo –

She gripped the banister – hard, to resist the flight reaction.

[Ah. It is true. Anger and disdain is part of being human.]

Resigned silence settled in.

Eriol –

He saw her worried lip-biting and wary gaze.

[So she has figured it out.]

He believes in equal exchange. She knows this –

["How about granting mine in exchange?"]

So of course Tomoyo would be wary.

Tomoyo –

[Bastard!] She angrily cursed.

She had always felt that his belief in equal exchange was his (only) saving grace. Eriol felt the need to kill any goodwill she ever thought of him.

["I won't. Your wish… I will do something else in return."]

["But it's only fair, dearest Tomoyo. Yours granted for mine."] Amusement rolled off him in waves. It disgusts her.

In a moment of (uncharacteristic) fury, she cried. ["This is unfair!"]

Eriol –

Undeterred, he strode towards her.

(To her credit, her iron-strong will made her remain on the stair instead of running.)

["You haven't been playing fair either, dearest Tomoyo."]

Tomoyo –

His eyes were serious.

She contemplates her answer.

["I had never encouraged you."]

Eriol –

He chuckled in amused bewilderment.

["Oh, but you did! Your behaviour and mannerisms, they make me want to **b r e a k** you."]

Lust – an intense desire – comes at a hefty price.

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) Guess I won't make it within 1 week. Sigh. I keep making drafts and drafts of a single chapter, only to oust them away in the end. Bad habit o' mine, I guess.

(ii) Explanation: Tomoyo wants to feel human (be able to feel herself, not fake it). Eriol, like your typical perverted guy, simply lusts over women i.e. Tomoyo (because she isn't one of his 'possessions'). He goes out of his way to make her feel human (in a perverse manner, too, by having her feel negative emotions instead of positive ones when she was with Sakura). Of course, he doesn't do it for free. His price: to taint Tomoyo. (To taint means to own, apparently).

(iii) Lots of love (and hugs, as promised previously) to reviewers **James Birdsong**, **redeyes143** and **Fauxfire101**. All your reviews make me feel warm & fuzzy inside! Free mint chocolate cookies will be distributed courtesy of lala-licious the next time round!


	6. Gluttony

CCS (c) Clamp and all rightful owners, similarly to the quotations.

* * *

><p><strong>The (Im) Perfect Couple<strong>

* * *

><p>"Perfection itself is imperfection." ~Vladimir Horowitz<p>

"There is a kind of beauty in imperfection." ~Conrad Hall

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Gluttony<span>

"Gluttony is an emotional escape, a sign something is eating us." ~Peter De Vries

"Gluttony kills more than the sword." ~George Herbert

* * *

><p>Eriol –<p>

He was a glutton for punishment.

Tomoyo –

She was a glutton for hurt.

Eriol –

The punishments she so generously bestows upon him are diamond stones of attention. Like a mythical dragon, for every punishment she metes out, he hoards and guards them with a selfless selfishness.

Her attention is his, and **only** his.

She will look at him with time.

Tomoyo –

Sakura had her tied around her littlest finger.

With a grimace well-hidden by her ever-pleasant Daidouji façade, she politely acquiesces to her dearest cousin's request.

Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. She felt a little (huge) piece of herself die.

Every request that Sakura makes, she accepts them, although they strain and frays her nerves.

Sakura does not know that seeing **them** – Syaoran and Sakura – **together**, makes her hurt every which way. Instead, she continually put herself in such situations which destroys her.

["Self-destruction"] She mouthed the phrase, tasting the bitterness.

Eriol –

He destroyed her garden.

Tomoyo –

He destroyed her garden. **Her** precious, precious garden – the only place she can find solace. _He_ even dared place his mark on **her** (obliterated) garden.

Eriol –

He answered the call to a silently raging Tomoyo.

["Why, if it isn't our dear Daidouji! What brings you to call little old me?]

Tomoyo –

She smiled an unpleasant smile at the overly used phrase.

["This has got to stop, Hiiragizawa."]

Eriol –

["What has got to stop?"] He queries innocently enough.

She is not fooled, he could tell. But he is enjoying her attentions far too much to care.

Tomoyo –

She is not amused.

["Razing my garden to ashes, for one. Should I raise more 'accidents'?"]

Eriol –

His grey eyes were delighted.

She remembers!

He does too – those little treasures in the form of coal-red rubies, ice-cold sapphires, untarnished diamonds that he hoards ever-so-selfishly.

He chuckles.

Tomoyo –

She does not share the amusement he feels.

Instead, she feels a cold shoulder is appropriate punishment – _for now_.

Eriol –

[Another icy-cool sapphire] He silently coos, although he was the recipient of her frigid disregard.

Tomoyo –

Abhorrence given the form of a scoff, she hangs up on him.

Unhappy as she is, she plots an equal revenge – ravaging _his_ garden.

_**. x .**_

Eriol –

He eyes an ethereal beauty from his room – an ethereal beauty performing destructive acts to his garden.

The curtains shielded his form from _her_.

[Is the pain (from Sakura, from your devastated garden) gone?] He silently queries the woman out in the ruins that was once his garden.

Tomoyo –

Ending her reign of destruction, she sat on the unscathed stone bench and cried.

[Why do you do this? Anger me so I can forget Sakura, and instead hurt _you_?]

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) I hope this is less confusing. I tried my best!

(ii) Explanation: Tomoyo is always agreeing to Sakura's requests, which hurts her. Eriol is...a M. Sort of. Anyways, Eriol always distracts Tomoyo (from Sakura) by deliberately angering her. He thinks she doesn't know. In actuality, Tomoyo does so it harms instead of heals(?).

(iii) I guess not many like mint chocolate cookies. Regardless, I still want to thank **redeyes143** for being _super_ awesome! I wonder if I should go back to freshly baked choco-chip cookies or _usagi_ (rabbit) apples next. Hmm.


	7. Sloth

CCS (c) Clamp and all rightful owners, similarly to the quotations.

* * *

><p><strong>The (Im) Perfect Couple<strong>

* * *

><p>"Perfection itself is imperfection." ~Vladimir Horowitz<p>

"There is a kind of beauty in imperfection." ~Conrad Hall

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: <span>Sloth

"Sloth and Silence are a Fool's Virtues." ~Benjamin Franklin

"Thou seest how sloth wastes the sluggish body, as water is corrupted unless it moves." ~Ovid

* * *

><p>They never had to vie for love – instead, <em>others<em> compete for _their_ affections.

That made them complacent, _slothful_.

Tomoyo –

Even heiresses have things they cannot possess.

She breathed life to encouragement for her dearest cousin from near and huge chunks of herself wilts.

She looks at her dearest cousin from afar, and the whole world falls to pieces in her eyes (as Sakura confesses, as per her previous advice).

Now, _now_ she had no one to love, no one to present her affections to.

So she will become a lifeless little thing. One that warmth will never reach, one that will never radiate love.

The doll grows grimy.

Dusty webs of slothfulness entangle the doll.

Eriol –

He watches the sunny pair (Syaoran and Sakura) and his dearest (Tomoyo).

And he knows; that he will never have to contend with any others.

Dearest Tomoyo will never accept anyone else.

Then he thinks.

[If she does not love anyone, would she love me?]

When the answer his mind came up with was a solid [No], a painful smile made its way onto his face.

Thus, he grows slothful too.

[B e c a u s e his love will never reach as lifeless a person as **her**.]

_**. x .**_

If only they had tried.

_**. x .**_

If Tomoyo had accepted love, if Eriol had offered love – then they would not be stuck in this sluggish, mud-sticky cycle.

* * *

><p>AN:

(i) Short, because this **is** Sloth. This is the final chapter! I had fun writing these chapters. I'll miss this! (Cries)

(ii) Explanation: 'Sloth' refers to bring unable to offer (and receive) love. Tomoyo grows slothful because she knows she can never have Sakura. Eriol saw that Tomoyo is unable to love, thus did not bother to tell her what he feels i.e. sloth. 'sluggish, mud-sticky cycle' refers to a loveless cycle of pain and hurt.

(iii) Aww. All my dearest reveiwers never fail to make me smile silly. I had this been saving this thought ever since the 2nd/3rd chapter: that reviewers over her (CCS) is **superbly _endearing_**! Thanks lots to **redeyes143**, **Fauxfire101** and all those that peeked (i.e. read but don't review)!

(iv) I still want to write (writing is my salvation, my reprieve). _ Send requests in the form of PMs or reviews please! ^_^


End file.
